Sun and Moon bestfriends Redone
by kazimirkaz
Summary: Sun and moon best friends have been redone, in a much better version.Sailor Moon S. The night Rini appers so does someoen else and here's a question who created Luna P. Well find out in here.
1. opening

"Higher" Rini says and digs her feet in to Serena's side. Serena eeps and growls. "Come on Serena higher"

Serena is about to retort but then she hears a male voice, "Well if you want I can help" Serena feels her heart just beat a bit faster like it does whenever Darien is around.

"Darien what are you" Serena and Rini turn expecting to see Darien but instead there is a guy about Serena's age. He is 5'11 with dark brown hair, and looks to be slim but not bad shape. He is dressed In American style clothing in other words a baggy orange T-shirt, and a pair of shorts. "Oh sorry I thought you where some one else" Serena says embarrassed.

Rini has this look in her eyes like she has seen this guy and should know him but can't. She shakes her head, and smiles at him "Thank you" she says and jumps off of Serena's back and he grabs her putting her on his shoulder.

"Rini maybe you shouldn't, after all we don't want to bother him" Serena says trying to get Rini off this guys back.

"Oh no it's quite all right besides I'm sure you couldn't see the drums with this cutey on your back. I'm Kaz by the way." He says offering his hand.

Serena smiles and shakes it. "I'm Serena, and that rugrat is..."

Suddenly Rini hit's her on the head stopping her from talking. Serena glares and grumbles "My name is Rini, "she says offering her hand to him.

He shakes it and says "Why very nice to meet you, aren't you a polite young lady." He says smiling and Rini grins.

"Who are your friends, meatball head?" Amarah asks. Michelle smiles and they appear as all three turn and look at them. "Serena does this mean that Darien is free now?" she asks with a smile.

Michelle elbows Amarah. "Stop teasing her, Serena who are your friends?" Michelle asks, Serena smiles a thank you at her.

Serena looks at them and is about to speak when Rini beats her to it. "Hi my names Rini, I am Serena's cousin. And this is my new friend Kaz."

"Nice to meet you" he says while holding on to Rini as she wiggles.

Michell and Amarah smile and Michell bows. "It's nice to meet you Rini, and you too Kaz." Suddenly Ray is up on stage and announcing the entertainment would be starting. By the end of the festival, Rini had fallen asleep and instead of waking her up.

"If you want I can carry her home, if you don't mind" Kaz says and Serena looks grateful because otherwise Rini would go on and on about getting woken up, and she really could not carry Rini that far her self.

"Thanks," Serena says and leads them out of there not even bothering to find out what happened to the other scouts. They pass by the candy booth but Serena is busy thanking Kaz for carrying Rini that she does not notice.

A few seconds later Darien walks by and sees Kaz talking to Serena and both smiling. He however can not see Rini in Kaz's arm. As they walk away a frown appears on his face. When they get back to Serena's house she gently tries's to pry Rini away from Kaz. However Rini has a death grip on him since she was so comfy in his arms. Finally Serena gets her grip to loosen and Kaz smiles "Good night Serena, Rini see you two around." He says before walking off.

"Goodbye" Serena says quietly not sure what is up with her. It felt like Darien just said he would be gone for a whole weekend.

The next day Serena wakes up with one arm around her daughter. She actually was very cute, when she was asleep and quiet. But what happened last night. Who was that strange guy, and why did Rini seem to like him so much. Speaking of Rini why was she here. Serena slowly and for once in her life, not clumsy like usual. She goes through Rini bag that Luna P had made appear. In it she finds a note. 'To my dearest self. I knew you would look for this. I have sent Rini back in time to work on her training, not only as a sailor scout, but also a person. That and I wish for her to get to know...' The rest of it is crossed out to much for even Serena to read. Is that sad or what.


	2. Bunny and the gold Jewel

"Good morning class, today we have a new transfer student. His name is Kazmir pumphrey. If you will please come in," the teacher says and the same guy from last night walks in to the classroom. Not that Serena would notice since she's asleep.

"Uh actually its pronounced cashmere, but I just go by Kaz." He says with a smile at the class. He is dressed in the classic guy's uniform. He has dark brown hair, which looks kind of shaggy. You can tell it has not been brushed but none of it is sticking up. If you looked up close you could see he also has dark brown eyes.

"Ok, well Mr. Pumphrey go take a seat next to the sleeping girl over there and just gently try and wake her up. That or you can dump a bucket of cold water on her." The teacher says.

"Uh no thanks" he says wondering what is up with her. So a student fell asleep in class. Kids did it all the time where he came from. So what's the big deal. "I think I'll uh just go sit down." He says and sits down and smiles to him self. Figures the meatball head seemed like a bit of slacker. Though it was just a guess from what he had seen the night before.

Later that day Serena is at lunch with Amy and Molly. When she shouts, "What we got a new student today!" Amy and Molly cover their ears. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" Serena whines.

"Serena you where asleep, during class. How do you expect to be able to prepare for your entrance exams?" Amy asks and Serena bangs her head against the tree.

"Come on Amy it's time for lunch, lets talk about this new..." just then Molly interrupts her.

"Oh my god that's him, the guy over there walking behind the building. You mean you didn't notice him. He's like a major hunk and sits right next to you." Molly says turning to look at Serena. However Serena is looking at the guy thinking. 'He's the one who appeared last night. Is he from the future or does he have something to do with the heart crystals. It can't be just a coincidence that he appeared at the same time as Rini.' Just then Serena notices Molly hand. "Earth to Serena, you alive in there?" she asks

"I'll be right back" Serena says getting up and runs after him leaving Amy and Molly sitting there in confusion. Serena turns the corner but sees he is not there. So she goes a few more steps but then decides to check on it later however when she turns around.

"What's up Bunny?" Kaz asks with a smile, not even hinting at annoyance with her for following him, not that he knows she was cause well she wasn't, sort of.

Serena looks confused "Who are you calling Bunny? My names Serena" She says a bit miffed that he didn't remember her name.

"Well you of course. I was looking at your hair, and I saw the long trail of hair and well if it wasn't for the trail and the shape is a bit off. So Bunny it is, that or short stuff." He says with a smile and pats her on the head.

Serena pulls his hand off of her head. "What the, no my name is Serena you can not call me short stuff." She says a bit miffed with him for calling her short. So what if she had to look up at him.

"Ok, Bunny it is then. One question though can I have my hand back?" he asks raising his hand which she was still holding.

Blushing a bit she pulls her hand back, but yet her hand feels cold except where he was touching. "Well then don't hold on to my hand for so long next time." Serena sticks her tongue out at him when suddenly she notices something around his neck. "What is that?" She asks pulling the chain. On the other end is a crescent moon and it really does accidentally open and out falls a tiny little gold jewel like from Inuyasha a shard of the shikon jewel. It is in the shape of that just gold, like the sun. "Where did you get this from?" Serena asks as she picks up the Jewel and a weird feeling washes over her.


	3. Chapter two: The apperance

Chapter two: The apperance

Blushing a bit she pulls her hand back, but yet her hand feels cold except where he was touching. "Well then don't hold on to my hand for so long next time." Serena sticks her tongue out at him when suddenly she notices something around his neck. "What is that?" She asks pulling the chain. On the other end is a crescent moon and it really does accidentally open and out falls a tiny little gold jewel like from Inuyasha a shard of the shikon jewel. It is in the shape of that just gold, like the sun. "Where did you get this from?" Serena asks as she picks up the Jewel and a weird feeling washes over her.

You can suddenly see two little kids playing with each other. Then the little girl smiles and runs over to the boy and gives him a little gold piece. "Thanks Bunny". He says holding the Jewel up and looking at it with the sun in front of him lighting up the jewel.

Suddenly Serena shakes her head. "Don't touch that." He says taking it back. "You shouldn't take stuff that isn't yours." He says and turns walking away while Serena is frozen there. That place looked so familiar. Like she had seen it before. 'Ah well should probably ask Luna later.' Serena thinks as she walks back over to Molly and Amy.

That afternoon Rini is out walking when she sees this gorgeous girl. "I Know I can make friends with her." She says and runs after her but then, falls back. "Ow that hurt" Rini says rubbing her head.

"You ok, short Bunny?" Kaz asks recognizing her from the day before. He offers his hand to help Rini up.

She smiles and takes it then brushes her self off and looks around Kaz but no one is there. "Yes I'm fine. I'm sorry about crashing in to you." Rini says then realizes what he called her. "Wait I recognize you. I met you last night."

"Yeah, and I saw your cousin in school today. Kind of a goof ball isn't she" Kaz says and Rini nods smiling. "Tell you what, how abut we go and grab a bite to eat, and you can tell me about your first day at school here." He says

Rini nods smiling she says, "Sure let's go" and grabs his hand leading him to one of her favorite places. Later that afternoon Rini is walking with Kaz trying to find that friend when they are almost run over Kaz barley grabbing Rini out of the way.

"You ok?" he asks moving him self off from on top of here.

"Yeah I'm fine" Rini says standing back up suddenly you can hear a scream, and Rini's eyes go wide. "I'll be right back," Rini says before disappearing under the fence. Running Rini shouts, "Moon prism power" (sorry if that wasn't hers I'm just watching Holes then Volcano so don't have time to look it up on TV) "Let go of her heart crystal" Super mini moon shouts "Sugar moon heart attack." She shouts and the monster looks at it, and so does Rini. "Come on work" Sailor Mini Moon says and suddenly it starts making the heart snatcher back up. Suddenly Uranus and Neptune appear and grab the heart crystal. "Please give me..."

Suddenly they hear a voice shout, "Sun blast." Uranus and Neptune jump away but Uranus accidentally drops the crystal. They land on the roof both watching as the smoke disappears they see a figure holding the heart crystal.

"Who's that" Neptune asks Uranus.

"I don't know, he maybe a new heart snatcher." Uranus says and gets ready to attack.

Suddenly Mini Moon runs toward him. "Please let me have her heart!" Mini moon pleads, but as the smoke disappears, they can see clearer. He is in golden shorts and a Short sleeve shirt that is all gold. Attached to his back is a long golden case and his eyes match it, in fact in the only thing that was not gold was his hair which was a dark brown color.

2888888882333333222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Well here is where i would respond if I got any revies. Just give me one, thats all I ask. In fact. Intiall i get at least one more I refuse to post anymore of any story, so just review. I hope you all ejoye dthis, and yes I know this was not my best chapter but come on tell me what you think please. is it so much to ask just tell me how much I suck if that is what you think.


End file.
